Broken
by xThe nova is overx
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP! It's really long though. PG, PG-13 maybe because of violence...Betty got hit by a bus!
1. Thinking About Him

_Hey everyone! Sorry I never finished my fanfic 'The Ghost Of You,' I just didn't have enough time, and my computer kept screwing up! Stupid computers..._

_Disclaimer:I don't own Jimmy! If I did, the new episodes would be shown every single day!!!!!!_

**Thinking About Him**

I used to be the smartest kid in Retroville, even smarter than most of the adults! But then he had to move here from Ohio and ruin it all for me! I mourned about Neutron as I sat out side in the cold. Without a jacket. He never helped me if I needed it either. He would always point at me and laugh. It hurt me on the inside, but I let it brush past me on the outside. Like I was putting my emotions through the paper that my heart had become now. That's what I used to think about him, before I came to appriciate him more. After it happened is when I started feeling strong emotions for him. Then it was a little too late. He was gone. But I guess I shouldn't think about him all the time. I mean, what's the use now, if he's already...gone...

If you're wondering what's going on, I'll tell you. I hope you don't mind if I have emotional breakdowns all the way through it, though.

_It was a cold, wintery night like this one, about a week of two ago. I was driving my new car home for Christmas break, and I was alone. Libby and Sheen were meeting at the Candy Bar, so I was excluded. I am all the time lately. It's like nobody cares about me. But anyways, I was driving, and I hit a tiny slick spot. I held total control of the car though, so I was fine. Until I saw the headlights and heard the crunching of metal. I stopped the car quickly and ran to the other car that had just ran off the road and into a ditch. The back of the car was crushed, for it had hit a tree when it slid somehow, but the front was fairly ok._

_I opened the car door with all my strength, and the reality of the person in the car was just as scary as the actual crash. I looked into the blue eyes of the genius. The boy genius, who wasn't really a boy anymore, who was now pinned inside his car. He looked at me with a suprised look on his face._

_"C-cindy...what're you doing here?" He said sounding out of breath andhad a pained expression on his face._

_"I was in the car in front of you Jimmy. Don't talk, you're wasting your energy." He just looked at me again._

_"I'll go get my purse, ok? I'll be right back." I ran to my car to get my purse._

_I rummaged through it, looking for my cell phone, when I remembered that Libby had it for some new ring tone she was getting me for Christmas._

_"Dammit!" I went back to Jimmy._

_"Jimmy? Do you feel any pain?" I was on the verge of tears._

_"No, not really." His eyes pierced through mine, even now, out in that ditch in the middle of the deserted suburbs._

_"Do you have your cell phone with you?"_

_"Yea, but I can't reach it."_

_"You've got to try. Your life depends on it!"_

_He reached his arm behind the seat next to him, and I could tell it was all he could do to take every breath._

_He pulled his arm back, winced, and said that he couldn't find it._

_I let the tears fall then, cause then I knew it was over. He was going to be gone that fast. And there was nothing I could do to stop it._

_"Cindy, I've got something I need to tell you." His voice was calm and sexy even when he was pinned in a car._

_"Yea, Jimmy?" I grabbed both of his hands, and he smiled._

_"All these years of fighting, all these years of hating each other, and I never told you how I really felt." He coughed up a little bit of blood, then continued. "I actually love you Cindy, but I was always afraid to tell you. I guess when you're dying, there's a lot you want to get off your chest."_

_"Jimmy, I love you too. And you're not going to die, I'm going to get a car to stop. Hopefully someone will help us." I ran up to the road, and making sure I had Jimmy in the corner of my eyesight, started to watch for headlights._

_After about fifteen minutes, which seemed like and hour to me, and probably Jimmy too, I went back to him._

_"Jimmy, I didn't see any cars." Silence. "Jimmy? Jimmy!"_

_"Don't worry, Cin. I'm going to call you Cin from now on. Is that ok?"_

_"Oh, Jimmy, that's fine with me. You could call me your little bitch if you want and I wouldn't care." I was crying again, and the tears were freezing to my cheeks._

_I did something that I had never got around to actually doing. Ever. It's ironic, almost funny even, how much you think you know about a person until you sit next to them while they're dying. I leaned in and my lips found his. I kissed him better than I had ever kissed Nick. Better than any boyfriend I'd ever had. And he kissed me back just as good. It was like an electrical current was coursing through my body, heating my face and my lips until the moment it was over._

_When we pulled apart, he said, "Cin? Will you marry me?"_

_I cried even harder and said,"Yes! Oh, yes, absolutely Jimmy! I would love to."_

_"I'll think about you a lot."_

_"What?"_

_"When I go to Heaven."_

_"No, no, you're not going to Heaven. You're not going anywhere, cause you're staying here with me."_

_"You're right, I'll probably go to Hell instead."_

_"No, you're a good kid Jimmy."_

_"Bye Cin. I'll miss you."_

_"No! Don't leave!" I cried as I hugged him._

_"You look cold. You can have my jacket." He said. I kissed him lighly on the lips, then he said, "Bye."_

_He head fell limply around his shoulders, and his breathing stopped._

_"Bye. I love you." I cried. I cried until the cops showed up. I cried until the day of his funeral a week later, where I decided that I was going to silently mourn my love's death. I wasn't going to show any emotion, ever again._

And that's how I ended up out behind my house in the middle of the night, freezing my butt off. I had Jimmy's coat, for his parents had given it to me so I could remember him by it. That, and he had said it himself in the car that night. I didn't wear it though. It was in my room, laying neatly folded on my bed. It just didn't seem right to wear it, partly because I was there when he died and really didn't want to remember that night. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I let them fall freely. I hadn't seen Sheen or Carl since Jimmy's funeral, and they weren't even there for that long. They were just as quiet as I was. Jimmy's mom, Judy, was sobbing uncontrollably, Jimmy's dad, Hugh, was crying, but not as badly as Judy. He had her in his arms, assuring her it would be all right. Libby cried too. She hadn't known Jimmy that well, at least not from talking to him and hanging out with him and stuff. But I told her everything that had ever happened between us, and she could probably know enough to be his best friend. The reaction that was the most interesting though, besides mine, was that witch Betty's. She silently stared at Jimmy in the coffin, and then turned around with the hint of a smile on her face. It made me mad, but also told me that she didn't care about Jimmy, and she couldn't have taken him from me. It was a little too late now, though.

I stood up and walked out from the house a little. Jimmy's favorite constellation, Sirius, the big dog, was shining brightly above me. I stared at the stars for the longest time, wishing he was back. Then it hit me. I had a plan, and a good one. It wasn't complicated, but it was going to be effective. And it was going to bring Jimmy back.

_Please R & R!!!!!_


	2. That Empty Feeling

_Wow! I didn't think I'd get this many replies!!! Oh, well, thank you all!!!!!_

_Bnice's Beanies-Hey, I actually do take karate, except it's not kung-fu, it's bushi-do. And do you watch Fuse???? Fuse is awesome, better than MTV in my opinion!!!!!!!_

_PhearsomePhreak-Yea, I was just reading other people's fics, when I decided, "Hey, why don't I type a story?" So I stayed up til, like 4, since I was on at midnight, typing this!!!!!_

_Thanks to Bubba343, lucyrocks73, fanjimmy, and thnkgd4beef too!!!!!_

_Alright, well, I'm going to get the disclaimer out of the way, and then I'm going to shut up and type!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy, but you probably already knew that._

**That Empty Feeling**

I walked into the kitchen, hoping that my parents had gone to bed by now. They hadn't, they were in the dining room, which was next to the kitchen. I was partially hidden. For now. I cringed as I crawled, listening to their conversation.

"Cynthia is going to stay with me when the papers come back! She likes me better, and I know what's good for her!!!!" I heard my mom yell.

I heard a vase smash against the wall, then my father said,"No, she hates you! Who would want to live with a whore like you anyways?"

Tears fell down my cheek, but they were different from the tears that have fell from my eyes in the past two weeks. These were tears of being split in half, like I was a posession, something you could hold in your palm. Now that my parents were getting divorced, they just had to wait for the approval papers to come back, and then the fight for me would begin. Or, continue, whatever. I made it to the staricase and continued crawling until I reached the landing. I stood and walked through my bedroom door.

My bed was made just the way I had left it, but Jimmy's jacket was on the floor. I ran over quickly and put it back on my bed, just the way it had been before. I treated it like my karate belt. You weren't supposed to let it touch the ground or floor, or else you're being disrespectful to your belt rank and all your hard work to get it.(That really is true, I take karate, and my sensei teacher told me that when I started.) I sat on my bed next to his jacket and looked at my alarm clock that sat on my bedside desk. _3:58 pm. _I decided to go to sleep, and think my plan over in the morning. I turned off the lights, climbed into my bed, and, instead of pulling the covers over me, I wrapped Jimmy's coat around my body.

It made me feel warm. His coat was black and had the word _Billabong_ across the front in red letters. I snuggled up as tight as I could, but then I smelled the coat, and with it, Jimmy. It smelled just like he used to smell, good, like a summer's day where nothing can go wrong. It smeeled like chex mix on the holidays. It smelled wonderful. I know that sounds cheesy, but that's how it was. I let a few tears fall on it before I pulled myself together and closed my eyes.

The next morning, after taking my shower, I put on my black hoodie that said, "Even My Sunny Days Are Grey" and my black Kik Girl pants. They were baggy, so I put my metal studded belt through the loop-holes. I pushed all my black, pink, and red bracelets over my hands onto my wrists, and put my black eyeliner on. I dressed like this normally, and everyone says I should start dressing like a prep instead of a punk. But Jimmy used to like my style, so I kept it. I was full out goth now that he was gone. It was my way of mourning him. Again, I was really depressed.

I ran downstairs to see my mom watching the news and my father sitting in the recliner with a beer in his hand. I put my socks on, put my converses on, grabbed my bookbag(which had been duct-taped in so many places because of Jimmy's inventions that it wasn't funny, and started to walk out the door.

"Cynthia, you're forgetting your car keys." My mom said.

"Oh, I'm riding the bus with Libby and Sheen today." I replied.

"Sheen? Isn't he the Hispanic one who acts queer-"

"He's not gay, he's on of my closest friends!" I got out the door just in time to catch the bus.

I walked back to where Libby and Sheen were sitting with each other. Libby greeted me cheerfully, however Sheen just sat there, taking great interest in his knees.

"Hey," I said sadly.

"Look, I know you miss him, but mourning him isn't going to bring him back." She put a hand on my shoulder.

I her hand away."Actually, I do have a plan to bring him back. I just can't stand not having him here..."

Sheen lightened up at this thought. "You mean, as in, him being alive again? Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon, let's get this plan in motion!"

"No, we can't now. It'll take...however long it takes to get to Egypt, get back inside the tomb of Queen Howsaboutislapya, get the electrolife thingy, get back here, and get Jimmy." At the sound of his name, Sheen and I both looked at our feet. I felt Libby's sympathetic eyes on the top of my head.

"Cindy, we'll get J-him back. Don't worry." She pushed my hair behind my ears in a sisterly way.

"That's what he told me that night..." I got lost in my own thoughts again. I must've had a 'leave me alone, I'm thinking' look on my face, because Libby turned to talk to Sheen.

When we got to school, I walked ahead of Libby and Sheen, who were whispering to each other and giggling, hand in hand. Sheen wasn't alone like I was, he had Libby, and she had him. And I was alone. Life was so unfair like that. I sometimes hated my life, but when Jimmy woould look at me secretly, or acknowledge my presence and my physical being, it made me feel like I was loved by everyone. Or everyone who was worth getting affection from. Now, it was just like, everyone overlooked the genius goth girl, the one who never showed any emotion anymore, the one who hated her life. There was a rumor that had started about three months ago that I was suicidal, and that anyone who hung out with me was in danger of being sucked into my misery as well. But Jimmy stood up for me. He declared that it wasn't true, and wanting to commit suicide wasn't a disease like they were treating it. I had never wanted to commit suicide except once in my life, and that was when I considered it after Jimmy's...accident.

I shook myself from my thoughts and felt the back of the seat that I sit in on my back. It was cold, like me, so bitter at the world now. To put it simply, my life sucked. Mrs. Smith, the tenth grade chemistry teacher, stood in front of the class and shushed everyone. I sat in the very back, and Jimmy used to sit next to me. We would pass notes, and...we'd talk about life, and...I began to realize that we were becoming friends when God took him from me. No, not from me, from everyone.

"Ok, class, I would like to take a few moments of silence to honor the recent loss of James Neutron. He was my star student, and I will never forget him." Mrs. Smith said. She tried her best to sound as mournful as anything, but you could tell it was fake.

I looked at his empty desk and a tear came to my eyes again. Everyone saw me, but nobody blamed me. No one made fun of me, cause everyone understood. I felt empty inside, like I had a hole in my heart. Or my head. I missed him so much...

_Thanks again for the replies!!!! Next chapter will be up soon._

_-Kristi-_


	3. The Dream

_Ok, all, I'm back with Chapter 3!!!!! I'm sorry if the story is moving really slowly, but it's gonna get good soon enough. I'll stop talking now, since you probably just want me to get on with the story._

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Jimmy, blah, blah, blah...**

**The Dream**

I heard the bell ring, but I couldn't get up. Libby walked back to me and tried to get me up.

"C'mon, Cin. Get up. We need to get to our next class." She pulled gently.

"I'll get to my next class when I get there. And, please, don't call me Cin." I replied. She pulled harder. Sheen walked up.

"C'mon Cindy. We've gotta go!" He reached for my arm when I stopped him.

"Touch me, you die. If you value your life, you'll leave me alone. Any questions?" I asked sarcastically.

Libby let go of me instantly and walked away, dragging Sheen with her. They weren't annoying me that bad, but they just didn't get it. They didn't lose the only person they've ever truly loved. I cussed at myself as Mrs. Smith walked back towards me. I should've gone with Libby and Sheen, now I had to talk to a teacher about my 'problem.'

"Hey Cindy. Why are you still in the classroom?" She asked in that oh-so-fake sweet voice of her's.

"I have a migraine." I lied, quietly.

"Well, then go to the nurse. I'll send a note to Mr. Samuell to excuse you from next period." She got up, then stopped, noticing that there was some gum underneath Jimmy's desk. Being the obsessive compulsive that she was, she reached down to scrap it off with her nail file.

"Don't!" I yelled. She turned to look at me with concern. It wasn't real concern though.

"What?"

"I said, don't. Jimmy's still there." She looked at his empty desk, then back to me.

"You should really get to the nurse dear, you're hillucinating." I just sighed and stood up.

_Just go along with it, she'll leave you alone_, I thought. Since I was going to be excused from my next period class, I decided that I would go outside for some fresh air.

It was raining. No, more than rain, more than a storm. It was a downpour of all the pain, emotional and physical, that he felt that night. And it reflected my mood. Like a gigantic mood ring. I sat on the steps to the school, and, since there was no roof over my head, I was drenched. I stood up, listening to the thunder, and watching the lightning crackle.

I walked down the steps and out onto the playground. I looked straight up as if waiting for him to take me with him. No such luck. I heard thunder and fell to the ground, unconcious.

_I sat up in a dark movie theater. The movie that was playing on the screen was one I didn't recognize, until I saw Nick sitting next to me. Then I realized it was the first movie I had ever saw on a date with someone, although I couldn't remember the name. I looked down at Nick's hand on mine, and started to pull away. He wouldn't let me though, even as I struggled harder and harder. Why I didn't defend myself with my karate skills, I don't know. Then, I looked into his face and saw Jimmy there. I stopped and moved closer. He put his hand on my cheek, and we leaned in. Then, a millisecond away from kissing me, he was replaced by Nick. I gasped and tried to get away. When I stood up, he grabbed my butt. I ran. I ran until I found myself at his lab. I opened the door and walked in. He was sitting on his beat-up couch, and he was half-asleep. His eyes were closed, so I walked over to where he sat and and pulled him into a kiss. One that was just as passionate as when I kissed him that unforgettable night. He wrapped his arms around me, and we were in a full make out session. But just as quickly as it had started, it was over and I was dropped right in the middle of the road on a dark, snowy night. I heard car tires screeching, and ran ahead to see a car that had lost contol and crashed into a tree. I ran, knowing who was in the car. When I got there, it wasn't the genius's blue eyes that stared out into space. It was mine. And they were staring at Jimmy._

_"Cindy!!!!!!!" He ran over to the me that was in the car and started crying._

_"Hey, Jimmy." Me (in the car) said nonchalantly._

_"Oh, Cindy. How could this happen?" He grabbed both of my hands and shook them gently._

_"You can't leave, not now." He whimpered. A tear escaped my eyes as I watched._

_"I'll see you in Heaven, sweetie." I said, then my eyes closed a little more._

_"No, Cindy. You're not going to Heaven, you're staying here with me." He said, his blue eyes filled with terror._

_"You're right, I'm going to Hell." I leaned my head back against the head rest. Then I looked back at him. "Has anybody ever told you that you've got the most gorgeous, deep blue eyes? They're sexy."_

_I coughed up some blood. "No, you're the first one to tell me that. Your eyes, they're just like two beautiful, flawlees emeralds shining so bright that they burn a hole through you're head when they stare at you. But I like that." Jimmy said, trying hard not to start crying again._

_"Thanks. I love you, James." My eyes closed, and my head fell limply on my shoulders._

_He kissed me. He kissed me for a long time. Then he whispered, "I love you, too, Cin."_

I was ripped out of the dream quickly. I woke up in the playground, and it was still raining, just as hard. I lied still for a second, then got up, and went into the schoolo building. The clock in the hallway said it had been at least an hour since I had left Mr. Smith's classroom. I went into the girl's bathroom and waited until the final bell had rang to meet Libby in the hallway.

When she saw me, she just took her usual place next to me as we walked and stared straight ahead. I knew she was afraid to say anything. So I did.

"Hey, Libbs. Uh, what's up?" I tried my best to look happy to see her, but I could tell it wasn't working.

"Nothing." She replied, still looking straight ahead of her.

"I'm sorry." She turned to look at me. "I shouldn't have went off on you guys like that, but, you gotta give me a break. You know how much I liked...him, and I'm having trouble getting over his death. Heck, at the rate I'm going, I probably won't even remember who is when I finally do."

She smiled at these last words and said, "Well, I can fogive you. I kinda know how you feel, but then again I'm not the one who lost the person that was most important to me in my life."

She looked at the floor as I opened my locker. Her's was at the other end of the hallway, but she waited for me, like she thought I needed to be watched at all times.

"It's ok, Libs. I'm ok. Go to your locker, and we'll meet at the front doors."

"Alright. But Cindy, why are you soaked?" She asked.

I told her that one of the toilets in the girl's bathroom was clogged up. She believed me.

"Now go. I'll meet you in a second." She reluctantly walked down the hallway, looking at me every now and then. When she was out of sight, I rung my hoodie out. I looked at the pictures that hung in my locker. One was of me and Libby on the last day of school last year. We both had on a necklace that said BFF on it, and we were making silly faces for the camera. Jimmy had taken that picture, as anyone who knew where we sat in science class could tell. The next picture was Libby's school picture. She had her hair in braids and she was wearing a blue shirt that went with her brown eyes almost perfectly, as perfect as blue and brown could look together. She had on her sweet smile and looked as if that day was the best day of her life. The next picture was of Sheen and Libby, and the next was of me, Libby, and Brittany at the Candy Bar with ice cream all over our faces.

But the last picture that I looked at, burned itself into my brain. It was a picture of Jimmy and I, holding up his robotic pet dog Goddard. I had a look on my face as if I had just accomplished the impossible. Jimmy looked over at me out of the corner of his eyes as if to stare at me without anyone knowing. Too late, it was already caught on camera, and I was going to keep it forever. We had just fixed Goddard, Jimmy had actually let me help. He couldn't fix him by himself, and he had said himself that I was the only person he could trust. I enjoyed every last second of working next to him. Looking at that picture, it was like he was still there with me. I can't describe it very well, but it was like I could feel his presence behind me everywhere. And everything reminded me of him.

_R & R_

_Kristi_


	4. Robot Dogs Can Be A Girl's Best Friend

**Hey everyone, and thanks for the reviews! **

**EL CHUPACABRA: I know, I didn't exactly enjoy having Jimmy die, but he's not gonna stay that way for long, and it makes great drama for the story!!!! **

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, I just don't have that much time to type all your names. Homework. It sucks.**

**Disclaimer:Me no own Jimmy!**

**Robot Dogs Can Be A Girl's Best Friend**

I slammed my locker shut and walked out of the building. It was still raining. I was already soaked, so I was freezing. It's times like these when I really wish I would've drove my car to school. And that I wouldn't have missed the bus. When I got to Jimmy's lab, I wasn't suprised to find Sheen and Libby there, when I told them to meet me at 5. I also wasn't suprised to see Libby and Sheen making out in the bushes next to the entrance.

"AHEM!!!!!" I fake coughed a little loud. Libby froze.

"What's the matter baby?" He turned and saw me, then screamed in a high pitched voice, almost too high pitched for a boy.

They started slowly getting up, as I sported a suspicious smile. They probably would have kept going and maybe even gone farther if I wouldn't have busted them.

"So, uh, are we going to Egypt Cindy?" Sheen asked, still blushing from what just happened.

"If you mean we, as in, Goddard and I, then yep." I said, as Sheen handed me one of Jimmy's hairs, that I had asked him to get.

"But. But, Cindy. I wanna go back to Egypt and have a beach party again!" He whined.

"No, Sheen. Cindy needs time to collect her thoughts." She smiled at me and I mouthed the words thank you.

"But what about the mummies?" Sheen asked in that same whiny tone.

"What about them? They were commanded by their 'queen' to sleep for ten trillion years." I said, as I grabbed the keys to the hovercar off of the rack next to his computer. I called for Goddard.

He came bounding into the room, only to find that his master wasn't there. I'm sure he knew he was dead, but he was probably programmed that way. To wait for Jimmy to get home from school. He walked over to me, and patted his metal head. He trusted me coming into Jimmy's lab because, when I had helped Jimmy rebuild him, I had been here for about a month. I walked out the door, which slammed shut after Goddard had come out. Libby was standing there, but Sheen was nowhere to be found.

"Libby, where'd Sheen go?" I asked.

"To the Candy Bar. He said he needed to 'collect his thoughts' too." She said with sarcasm. "Well, I'd better let you go so we can bring Jimmy back sooner."

"Alright." We waved our good-byes.

I walked around the front of their house to the Neutron's garage. I pressed a button and the garage door started going up. Once it had, Goddard led me to a big, bulky figure with a sheet over it. He unveiled it with his mouth and jumped in, me following suit. I put the key in the ignition and pressed a blue button that said start. It lifted off the ground and hovered right out the door.

I gained altitude as we left our tiny town of Retroville in the dust. I put it in auto pilot and leaned back. Goddard barked at me.

"Hey boy. What do you want?" I asked.

The screen on his chest appeared and on it, it said, "You want to talk about Jimmy."

"No, not really. I-" I saw him staring at me. "Oh, ok. But only because you were the closest person-or dog, in your case, to him. He confided in you most, isn't that right?"

He nodded, then said, "He told me a lot about you."

"Like, what did he say?"

"He said that he dreams about walking down a country lane with you, holding your hand and kissing."

"Aha! So it was his brain!" Goddard gave me a disapproving growl, and I said, "What else did he think?"

"He told me that you were the smartest goth girl he's ever seen."

"Really?!?! Well, that's a real confidence booster. He said I'm a goth girl?"

"Well, actually he said that you were the hottest, most sexy goth girl he's ever seen. And that's a quote."

"Oooooooooookay.You've got an almost human like personality. You know that?"

"Yes. When Jimmy built me, he installed a personality device and gave me quite a few personalities."

"Just like Jimmy to think of something like that."

"He really liked you, you know?" Goddard's metallically flat voice came from beside me.

"I guess I kinda knew that all along, I just enjoyed being 'secretly' liked."

"Yes. He knew that you liked him, too. He told me that also."

"You know, you're cooler than I thought, and I thought you were pretty cool to begin with."

"Thank you."

"Do you get fed now that Jimmy's...gone?"

"No. But since I'm a robotic dog I don't need to rely on unnessesary needs like foods."

"Oh. Well, I was gonna see if you wanted me to feed you, and maybe spend some time with you. Since you stay all cooped up and lonely in that lab."

"A little company would be nice for a change." His screen popped back down as I realized we were nearing Egypt.

I turned the auto pilot off and took control of the wheel. Somehow, I could almost drive it perfectly. I had never driven it before, but it must've been because I watched Jimmy all the time. And the fact that the controls were, well, pretty simple. We landed and Goddard jumped out, wagging his tail and running towards the gigantic tomb of the ancient queen. I pushed open the door and walked inside. It was very dark. Goddard's tail got long and out of the tip appeared a flashlight. It placed itself in between his eyes, and suddenly the tomb was illuminated. I walked forward for about five minutes. Then, my foot hit something hollow. I realized it was a door and opened it. There was the sarcouphagus (sp?) of Queen Howsaboutislapya. And next to it sat the invention that would bring Jimmy back. I picked it up, dusted it off(for it had dust and spiderwebs all over it from sitting there for however many years it had), and started to walk back out the door when it suddenly got very cold. So cold, in fact that I shivered in my hoodie.

Then I thought I heard someone calling my name. It was really creepy, like one of those horror movies that you watch right before you go to bed and have nightmares about. I followed the voice. No, the better words were, it was calling me, beckoning me to come with it. I must've went through six different chambers when I came to one where the voice was really loud. Louder than what it had been before. I fell with a thud to the floor and went unconcious.

_I heard his voice calling me. _

_"Cindy?" He walked up to me. We were in the same room that I had been in just seconds before._

_"Jimmy? Jimmy!" I jumped up to hug him, but just grasped the air behind him. "Wha-?"_

_"I'm a ghost, Cin, what did you expect?" He kinda laughed then realized that nothing that had been said was funny and stopped._

_"How are you contacting me?" My voice sounded so excited, it made me want to throw up._

_"Oh, you learn a lot of things when you die." He looked into my eyes. "You know, I never thought that you would go though all this to bring me back to life."_

_"Well, as you've told Goddard, you always knew that I liked you, so..."_

_"I really should've told him to keep his metallic mouth shut!" He put his head in his hands. "You know it won't work."  
_

_"What?"_

_"My invention. It won't work, it's been sitting in here too long." He gestured to the room around us with his arms._

_"I think I can fix it." I suggested hopefully._

_"How? You don't have the right parts, or anything."_

_"Well...what if there's nothing wrong with it anyways? I mean, this was one of your inventions that actually worked." He smiled._

_"Actually worked? I never thought I'd hear that come out of Cindy Marie Vortex's mouth!" He snickered._

_"Hey, how'd you know my middle name?"_

_"I just asked the big guy upstairs. He said it wasn't too valueable a piece of information to tell, so..."_

_Silence. Then, "Do you like it better? You know, being...dead and all?"_

_He kinda blushed, then said, "Well, people don't make fun of me up here, but...I like having my friends around me. It makes me feel warm, especially right now..."_

_We stared at each other. I wished that I could kiss him, so bad. It wasn't fair that I couldn't._

_"Well, all I know is, I...miss you...so much..." I started sobbing._

_"It's ok, Cin. I'll always be there for you now. Guess what?" He looked at me excitedly._

_"What?" I said, wiping my nose on my sleeve._

_"I was just appointed to be your guardian angel!" He smiled. I smiled back._

_"Really?!?! That's so cool!!!!" Then I remembered that he wasn't alive. "But, no offense, I liked it better when I could..." I looked at my hands, then put my head in them._

_"When you could what?" He suddenly got serious._

_"When I could...when I could touch you, Jimmy. When I could make sure that you were real, to make sure you were there for me..." I broke off. Now, Jimmy looked as though he was going to cry._

_"I had a dream today." I said after five minutes silence._

_"About what?"_

_I continued to tell him about my dream. He nodded and sighed at certain points._

_When I was finished, he said,"You were the one that died in the dream? That could mean something."_

_I started getting pulled away from him._

_"Jimmy? What's happening?" I asked as it increased._

_"You're waking up. I'll always be there for you, just look over your shoulder..."_

_"Bye. I...I love you." I called._

_"I love you, too" _

Then I woke up in a cold sweat with Goddard hovering above me. He licked my face when he saw that I was concious.

"Goddard, I think everyone will be closer to Jimmy than we thought." And with this happy thought in my head, along with finding that invention(I could never remember all the names of them), I walked with Goddard out to the waiting hovercar.

**So, how was that? Sorry if it's not as good as the other ones, I was having writer's block, like, really bad. And sorry if Goddard's human personality was too human, but I always thought that if he did have a conversation with Cindy, that he would tell her that Jimmy likes her. **

**R & R**


	5. Bring Me To Life

_Sorry I didn't put a dedication up for some of you, but I'm not really supposed to be on the computer. I got grounded off of the for a month because I was on it when I was supposed to be doing my algebra homework. But my dad's not home right now, so I'm going to update._

**Disclaimer: I just don't own Jimmy...yet.**

**Bring Me To Life**

I expected to be greeted by Sheen and Libby when I got back, but no one was there. Then I remembered that Egypt and America were on different time zones, and they were probably at home in bed, asleep. Which brought me to another thought. What are my parents going to do when I walk through the door past my curfew. My dad would go crazy and my mom would scold me, and then my dad would yell at her for scolding me, and then they would get into a fight, like always. I walked across the street to my house and opened the door.

"Where have you been young lady?!?!?!" My dad screamed at me, slobbering flinging out in all directions from his red face.

"I went to Egypt." I replied. It would've been sarcasm, if it wasn't true. "I was hanging out at Libby's, remember?"

"No." He thought to himself.

"Well, I asked this morning, and you said I could go over to her house after school."

"I must've been...asleep." He said, and my mom walked out. The trouble began.

"Where exactly have you been young lady? I was worried sick about you!" She scolded. Uh oh.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" My dad turned to her.

"I was just worried about her safety! I thought that she had gotten into a wreck like that stupid boy that lived across the street!" She screamed.

My face turned red, and the tears came back again. I heard more yelling, but I couldn't make out what was being said. I was running blindly up the stairs. I slammed my door and leaned against it. _Stupid? Stupid! They didn't even know him! They might've heard me talk about him, but I never said he was stupid. I don't lie like that._ I looked over my shoulder as if to see Jimmy there, but there was nothing. I put my hand up to where I was looking, but I felt nothing. After that I felt stupid and walked across the room to my bed and layed down. I drifted into unconconciousness.

The next day, afterschool, I met Libby and Sheen at the lab again. But this time, we went to the funeral home with the hovercar. They still hadn't buried Jimmy, so he was sitting in the room, still in his coffin. I almost cried when I saw him lating there, peaceful, but then I remembered what we were doing and the biggest smile came on my face. I pointed the Electrolife at him, and pressed the button. Nothing happened. We waited for about five minutes when we turned away. Libby put her arm around me as I silently sobbed in my hands. Then I heard something.

"Cindy?" I turned to see him sitting up in the coffin, rubbing his head. I ran up to him and pulled him into an embrace. "I-I didn't think I was missed that much."

I let go, but kept my hands on his arms. "You didn't think you were going to be missed that much? Don't you remember anything from when you were dead?"

He shook his head. "No, why did you hug me?"

"Um, well do you remember what happened right before you died?"

"No...wait, yes. We k-"

"Ok, glad to know you remembered! Let's get out of here!'

"Yea, this place creeps me out!" Libby said. Sheen put his arm on her shoulders, and she smiled. They walked out.

"Why did you...why did you kiss me Cindy?" He asked as I helped him out of his supposed 'eternal bed.'

"Because...I don't know. Well, you were dying and..."

"How did it feel?" He had a sly grin on his face.

"It sucked." I repressed a smile.

"Oh, it sucked huh?"

"Yep, it sucked."

"Well, does this suck?" He pulled me into a kiss before I could answer him. The same electricity that had flowed through me two weeks ago, came again. He let go.

"...yes."

"Oh, it did?"

"Yea. See, if you were to kiss me longer, then I might change my mind." I smiled.

He kissed me again, but it was longer. In fact, we would have been making out if we were sitting down or laying down or something.

"Hey! You two coming?" Sheen popped his head in the door.

We let go instantly, and suddemly I was five feet away from him.

"Yea, just let me get used to walking." Jimmy called. Sheen dissapeared.

"You're one smart cookie." I said jokingly.

"Yea, but when they made Sheen's batch, the cookies got burnt." We laughed, it was another one of our little jokes that we made up in the back of science class together before he died.

We walked out to meet Sheen and Libby, and walked slowly behind them, but walked just fast enough to where it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Jimmy...what's everyone going to think?" He looked at me quizically. But he knew that I meant what would everyone think about me bringing him back to life.

"...I'm not sure...I could just say that Goddard somehow, miraculously, brought me back among the living." He suddenly became interested in his black jelly bracelet on his arm.

"Yea...yea, I guess that would work." I looked at the sky. I really hoped that he remembered what I said to him before he died. Then hopefully I wouldn't have to explain it.

Nothing's ever that easy though.

I woke up to a scream that had just about shattered my eardrums. It came from across the street. Jimmy had probably just walked into his front door, like nothing had happened. I looked over at my clock, which blinked _2:34 pm _in green. I groaned out loud. My room was freezing, and I guess the scream that Jimmy's mother had issued had waken up my parents. I should've been so miserable, but I felt like I was the happiest girl in the world. But even though I was happy, I just couldn't go back to sleep. I eventually did, but I didn't sleep very well.

"Ok, just let me think of something else for a Plan A." I told Jimmy, who had came over an hour before school.

"Alright." He sighed.

"Ok, I've got it. All you have to do is...change the way you look. Remember when Libby gave me that make-over and everyone thought I was some new exchange student or something?" I thought it would be impossible, but a smile spread across his face.

"Alright!" He exclaimed, understanding what I had meant. "I want to look like one of those punk people."

"Uh, you mean a skateboarder. I have some skateboarder clothes that my cousin grew out of in the basement. I'll go get them."

I came back up with a box full of clothes. After about 30 outfits, I found one that looked awesome on him. His shoes were black lined with blue etnies, bar-laced. He was wearing a pair of old torn-up element jeans, my cousin had gone skateboarding in them. His shirt said something about arresting him because he was a skateboarder, and he pulled a hoodie over top of it that was just black and said Billabong. My cousin used to have the same build as him, so the clothes fit him almost perfectly. Next was the hair.

"Ok, what're we gonna do with your ice-cream hair?" I looked at it in the mirror.

"How about you cut it down and put it in a shaggy hair style. Or something like that." He looked excited at the thought.

"I can do that!" I picked up a pair of scissors.

About six inches and a few highlights later, I spun him around in the chair so he was facing the mirror.

"Oh my!...Cindy! I-I !!!" He yelled. He jumped up and embraced me.

"Don't let go." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"I have to. We have school."

"Yea, I know." We let go. He turned to grab his bookbag.

"Wait, what're you wearing today?" He turned to look, taking in every inch of my outfit.

I was wearing my Evanescence quarter sleeve black shirt with the blue fish-net underneath, my black Kik girl pants, and my Roxy's. He looked me up, then down, then back up again and nodded.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh...nothing. I was just...looking at something." He turned to go out and stopped.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Me? Oh, I don't know. I'll have to get back to you on that one." He held open the door and I took the oppurtunity to get into the nice hallway, turned away from him so he couldn't see the red version of my face.

**Sorry if this chapter sucks, I promise the next one will be better. I'm writing this while half asleep, so...**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Hannuka! Happy Qwanza! Happy New Year! Happy Any Thing Else I Forgot! I really can't spell!**


	6. Teenage Politics

**Sorry Bnice's Beanies! I knew I forgot something! Thanx for replying, thnkgd4beef13, fanjimmy, PhearsomePhreak, and Sly Cooper!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Jimmy, people. Seriously, do you think someone who can't even drive yet can own a cartoon as great as Jimmy's??**

**Teenage Politics**

We walked onto the bus, catching the stares of our fellow classmates. I waved at a few of them, but eventually gave up and sat in my usual seat in the back. Jimmy sat next to me.

"Hey Cindy! Hey Jimmy!" Sheen said as he sat down across from them.

"Sheen, shut up!! We don't really want people to know that we snuck into that funeral home and brought Jimmy back to life! God!" I whispered as quiet as I could.

Jimmy looked at me and said,"Cin, um, what's my new name?" And right on cue Nick walked up to us.

"Hey Cin. Who's that?" He pointed to Jimmy.

"Him? Um, his name is...Jason." I looked at Jimmy, who I could tell was fuming.

"Jason? What school is he from?"

"He's homeschooled." Lying was just getting easier for some reason, and half the reason it was fun was because I was lying to Nick.

"Oh, ok." But he didn't leave yet. "Are you gothic or something, Cindy?"

"No, I'm not." _Duh!_

He just gave me a weird look and walked away.

"What's wrong Jimmy? I mean, I know you can't stand it when Nick talks to you, but you're going to get used to it. I have." I could tell he didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, it's not all that. He called you Cin." My brain almost didn't register that until I remembered that he remembered that we had kissed before he died. If he remembered that, then I'm sure he could remember his nickname for me.

"Oh. Well, you call me Cin every chance you get around him." He slyly grinned and I felt his hand on my back.

"Alright, _Cin_." He put extra empathsis on Cin. But he didn't remove his hand.

"Sheen, where's Libby?" I turned to Sheen.

"Oh, she drove to school this morning. She says that she can drive us all home." He turned to stare out the window.

I sat thinking for a while. Just about anything in particular. Like how we were going to convince the principal that Jimmy/Jason was a new student that had been homeschooled his whole life.

"Hey Cin?" I put my hand on his knee. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What about? How we're going to convince the principal you're new?"

"No. I-I wanted to know if, uh, you would go out with me." He blushed and looked down at my hand, taking his off my back.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." And I was telling the truth. I had my headphones around my neck. I thought I heard him ask me out, but he could've asked me...well, anything before he would ever ask me out.

"_Sigh,_ never mind." Then he turned and looked out the window, leaving me alone.

"Arnie, I don't like the looks of that new kid, Jason." Nick said clenching his fist, as he watched the beautiful blonde girl sitting five seats in front of him talk to the 'new kid.'

"Hey, relax. What makes you so suspicious of him, anyways?" Arnie said, seeing Nick's fist tighten.

"Because, he's stealing Cindy from me, and I think he knows it."

"How could he even know you like Cindy? I mean, he's new meat, and the only person you've told is me, but I wouldn't waste time trying to tell anyone, because everyone knows that she is the hottest girl in our grade, so it wouldn't even matter."

"Arnie, you can shut up now."

"Sorry."

"What I can't understand is how Cindy is sitting with him, when he's new. I mean, when I was new, the first five minutes of my first day, I was sitting alone. And I'm the best looking kid in this grade." He slumped down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"God, just ask her out already!" Arnie just about yelled, causing a few people in the seats in front of them to turn around.

"I can't, dammit! She's up there, falling for that stupid new kid, Jason!" The bus pulled to a stop in front of their school.

"Oh, well, I gave you all the advice that I could." Nick got up and Arnie followed. Cindy and Jason were still sitting, talking about something important, by the looks of it.

"Hey Cindy. New meat. We're going to be siting at the same table, right?" Nick asked me and Jimmy.

"Yea, duh." I said to him, then stood up, pulling Jimmy ahead of me. I didn't want Nick to be anywhere near him without me there too. I was too afraid of what Nick would do if he thought that Jimmy was stealing me from him.

We entered the science classroom and took our usual seats, which meant "Jason" sat in Jimmy's old seat.

"Get ready to become popular. You're going to love it. Well...I wouldn't say you'll love it, but total strangers will know your name." I told him.

"Everyone, get quiet now. It's time to take attendance." Mrs. Smith called as students scrambled to their seats.

She got through about ten names then called out, "James Neu-oh, right, I forgot, sorry." I saw Jimmy look down at his desk.

She called my name, possibly three times, but I didn't hear her.

"Oh, I'm h-present." I just couldn't take my eyes off of Jimmy. Mrs. Smith followed my gaze, and that really wasn't good for Jimmy, or me.

"Oh! It seems to me that we have a new student. What is your name?" She held up her attendance sheet, ready to write.

"My name is Jason...Isaac. I used to be homeschooled." _Don't act like yourself Jimmy! Don't!_ I silently told him.

"You remind me of a student of our's that just passed away. But I doubt you're as smart as he was." She gave her attendance sheet to Arnie. "Take this to the office, please."

I kicked Jimmy. If I hadn't, he probably would've started blurting out his IQ, how he made his own robot dog, and all the elements on the periodic table. He looked at me, then looked down again.

The rest of the day went smoothly enough. Then lunch came.I pulled Jimmy with me to sit at the popular kids table.

"Hey, everyone! I'd like you to meet the new kid." I announced to the whole table. "This is Jason Isaac!"

'What's up?' were a few greetings, but I was interested in Nick's. "Hey new meat! Come sit right next to me!"

I sat between him and Jimmy. Like I said, I didn't trust Nick.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Nick said, staring at him, and, every now and then, me.

"Um, how about we talk about that kid that died before I came?" Jimmy was trying to find out what everyone thought of him.

"Oh, you mean Spew-tron?"

He pretended to be confused. "Spew-tron? What kind of name is that?"

"It's the kind nerds like him gain by acting like know-it-alls." Nick said, accompanied by the nods of several kids at the table.

"Yea, you really don't wanna know what we thought of him." I said, kicking his foot under the table to catch his eye. If he got too much attention to the thoughts of the popular kids, he was likely to start telling them off. Then, our cover would be blown, and I guess he read that all in my eyes, so he stopped.

"Well, he died, didn't he? How?" Jimmy tried to ask innocently.

"He was in a freaking car accident. He lost control of the car." Nick replied mockingly. "He probably did it on purpose because he knew Cindy was right in front of him. And we all know how he had that huge crush on her since, like, 3rd grade."

At that everyone at the table started laughing. Jimmy's face turned a shade of red I'd never seen before. I kicked him again, this time harder. He didn't look at me, he just looked at his lunch.

"Guys, c'mon. He's dead, and we don't want the new kid to hear about...l-losers like him. Right?" I said. As much as I hated to, I had to call Jimmy a loser, and I had to say it with just as much scorn as I would've if I really hated him. But, if I really hated him, he'd still be dead, and I wouldn't be gothic.

"Maybe Cindy's right. His ghost could come back and kill us." An anonymous voice said. There were so many voices, I didn't even bother to try to figure out who said it. Until someone I knew very well walked up to me.

I smiled as I saw her. "Libby! Are you going to sit with us?" I asked her.

"You're not even worried about why I wasn't on the bus this morning?" She said teasingly.

"Yea, well, Sheen told me-" I found myself being stabbed by a thousand piercing pairs of eyes.

"What do you mean? You actually talk to that loser?" Nick asked.

"Well, yes, but, no. I just asked him where Libby was this morning on the bus." I looked Nick straight in the eye, but I wasn't expecting what came from my action.

He pulled me closer and closer to him until I was a centimeter away from his face, his badly peppermint scented breath in my face.

"If only Nerdtron were here to see this." Then he pulled me into a kiss, that probably would've been wonderful if his breath didn't smell, his hands weren't on the back of my head forcing me into the kiss, and he wasn't trying to force his tongue into my mouth. Oh, yea, and if he didn't kiss like a dog! It was the exact opposite of Jimmy kissing me.

I pulled back as far as I could with his hands on my head, waited for a second, then put my hands on the back of his head.

"Cindy...you kiss great." _I kiss great? Oh, this is gonna feel so good!_

"Nick..." I glared at him, then pulled his head into mine and hit it hard against my head. "...you kiss horrible."

I turned to Jimmy to see if he was going to punch me or if he was going to send me to Pluto or something. But I saw the biggest grin on his face, and I could see tears forming in his eyes that weren't even going to fall now.

"Let's go." I said standing up and taking Jimmy's arm. Libby started clapping, followed by the whole popular table. Nick stood up as I sat back down in my seat.

Nick went to sit back down at the table, but was stopped.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" Brittany, who was sitting across from me, asked.

"I was just gonna sit-"

"No, you can't sit with us anymore. Forcing a girl to publicly display affection to you is, like, the worst thing you can do." Ryan, another one of the popular kids said.

He turned to me. "Cindy, you're such a bitch."

"I know, right." I said, flipped my hair, and turned around. He walked away cursing.

Under the table, Jimmy put his knee next to mine, and I could feel the warmth of body through my pants leg. I just smiled.

So that was how that worked out. The teenage political comunnism that is popularity. And I was the dictator now that Nick was deemed unpopular. I just had to laugh about it. And, I finally think I have a chance with Jimmy, I mean, Jason. The reason that no one had made fun of me because of the kiss was because Nick had disobeyed one of the many 'laws' that teenagers have. They're unwritten, and I can't really explain all of them. I don't think anyone does, until you break one, then you definately know it. I had gone from gothic loner to popular gothic in one day. At least I was different from all those other clones of Betty and Brittany. I'm friends with Brittany, don't get me wrong, but everyone wants to be like her. And Betty, I can't even begin to explain why I hate her. Don't get me started.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I couldn't think of anything else, so I put that kiss in there to spice things up.**


	7. Head Over Feet

**Thanks for replying everyone!!!!!!!!!!! I have to type this chapter up fast, because I'm not supposed to be on the computer... But this is going to be one of the last chapters, there's probably going to be two more.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own him now, but I'm working on it.**

**Head Over Feet**

Now that Jimmy/Jason was popular, he was starting to act kind of different. Which was good since we needed him to not act like himself, but that's who I like. Jimmy, not some popular guy who was homeschooled all his life. It was all the characteristics, that probably made Jimmy unpopular in the first place, that I loved about him. Now whenever he walks into the room, he's greeted by just about every girl in the classroom, and I have to pull him away. Well, let's get back to the story, huh?

"C'mon guys, we really should go now." Libby said, as Jason was saying goodbye to his little fan club of girls that followed him around all day. Libby could see I was in a testy mood already, and she knew that I had to love Jimmy a lot to bring him back to life. And she knew I was not a very fun person to be around if I was jealous.

"Will you chill for a second, Libs? Jimmy's just socializing." Sheen said, being as dim as when I first met him. Sometimes, I don't even know how or why I became friends with Sheen. He annoys me a lot. He must've annoyed Jimmy a lot too, but they were still friends. I don't know, he's just got a certain...personality trait that I admire. Well, that and Libby really, really wanted us to get along.

"Jason, get in the car...now!!!!!" I said, now beyond the point of caring what those girls thought of me.

"Hang on, I just-"

"Now means NOW!!!" I almost yelled as I pulled him into the backseat of the car with me. "Libby, go please!"

Jimmy looked at me and saw that I wasn't exactly in a "good" mood, and kind of backed away from me.

"Look, I'm just going to skip straight to the point. You've changed a lot, and, to be perfectly honest, you're acting like Nick." He looked shocked when I accused him of that, but he didn't protest.

"I'm really, truly sorry Cin. I know how much you hate him, but..." He looked out the window, then back at me. "I've...never had this much attention before. At least, not good attention."

"Do you want to be like Nick? Did you see what happened to him in the cafeteria?" I shook my head and looked down.

"No, I don't, and yes, I did. I was sitting there laughing among the rest of those snobby little-" He put a hand over his mouth quickly.

I looked back up at him. "See. You were just acting like you used to. You were acting like Jimmy."

"Yea, but...Jimmy's not popular, Jason is."

"But I don't like Jason. Sure he dresses cool, and he's really hot, but...never mind. Just, try not to act like Nick, ok?"

"No, not ok. First you tell me to not act like myself. Then you tell me that you liked me better when I was a geeky know-it-all who ruined your life with his stupid inventions. Who do you want me to be?"

My answer was silence. He looked away. I really wished I hadn't brought him back, although I did love him, and yes, I was almost happier than I had ever been in my life. But if he was going to act like some...clone of Nick Dean, than I'd rather not have him back at all.

Libby drove the car to a stop in front of his house.

"Ok, you can both get out here, since you live right across the street and all." Libby looked at me in the rear-view mirror. I shook my head, simbolizing that I didn't know what to think about him anymore. She just nodded.

"Just think about what I said. I'm beginning to think that I shouldn't have brought you back to life in the first place." I said, which I regretted when I saw the look on his face.

I had never seen it on him before, but I've sported it plenty of times whenever Betty of April showed up. His eyes were tearful, like I had just said the worst possible thing a girl can say to a boy genius, and his smile, the one that I loved so much, was nowhere to be seen. I felt so horrible, so bad, that if someone handed me a knife, I wouldn't last five seconds before plunging it deeply into my chest. _Was this how Jimmy felt whenever I gave him that look? _I thought.

Jimmy had to climb over me to get out of the car and to his house. Why he didn't just get out on his side and walk around, I have no idea. But part of me was liking the closeness.

I got out on the other side and ran across the street to my house.

The next day, I got out of bed feeling really bad, like I had a cold or a migraine or something. I turned on the radio, and my all-time favorite song, Broken, by Seether, featuring Amy Lee, was on. Amy Lee is like, my hero, along with Avril Lavigne and Alanis Morsette. But, out of all the songs in the world I'd rather hear right now, Broken was the one. It was sad but upbeat, and I liked that. The music was a magnetic opposite to the words, and that was how I felt. I sang along to the lyrics. But then I realized that I had another song playing in my head. And it didn't match my mood at all.

_I had no choice, but to hear you._

_You stated your case, time and again._

I got dressed, and ran out to catch the bus before I missed it. And guess what. Jimmy Neutron was standing there, across the street, ready to apologize. I knew he had changed, because I saw the same loving eyes that had looked at me the night of the car accident. And I would accept his apology, because being mad at him was tearing me up inside.

_I thought about it._

But when we got to our seats on the bus, he didn't say a word to me. He just sat and looked out the window. Every once in a while he would glance at something in his hand. The next time he looked at it, I did too. It was a picture of me and him, the same one that I had hanging in my locker.

_You treat me like, I'm a princess._

_I'm not used to, liking that._

I stood up, as tha bus had came to a stop in front of the school.

"Hey, Cindy!" Nick called, and ran up behind me before Jimmy could do anything.

Even though Nick had been banned from everything popular at school, he still had his little friend Arnie to back him up. Arnie wasn't that bad of a person, unless he was around Nick.

"What do you want, loser?" I said, as Jimmy watched.

"I was just wondering if you'd get my rep back for me." He said, and Arnie, stuck between being one of my many friends and being Nick's only friend now, just stood there, confused.

"Um, no." I answered venomously.

"Well, then, will you go out with me?"

"What do you think." It was actually more of a statement than a question.

"I think that I don't like you anymore. See ya, babe." He walked away with Arnie at his heels.

"Babe? And just what did he think he accomplished by calling me that?" I asked outloud. I looked over to where Jimmy was, but he wasn't there anymore.

_You ask how my day was._

I walked into the classroom, hoping to see Jimmy in there, but he wasn't. I walked silently to my desk, ignoring the greetings from many other students. I sat there until the second bell, but no Jimmy.

"Ok, settle down class, it's time for the morning announcements." Mrs. Smith said, and everyone got silent.

"Ok, the National Junior Honor Society's toy drive raised..." The principal said over the intercom.

That was all I heard for about five minutes. Then the next voice that came on the intercom. It was Jimmy's, not Jason's.

_You've already won me over, in spite of me._

"Ahem, Hello everyone. This is your new fellow student Jason. May I point out that the NJHS did an awesome job on the toy drive. Good job guys!" Of course he had to congratulate them, he used to be in the NJHS before he died. "Ok, the real reason I'm on the intercom is to ask a special girl a special question." All the girls suddenly turned their attention to the intercom.

"This girl is beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the whole world to me. And I know that we may have had our fights and arguments, but she really makes me feel popular. Being surrounded by popular kids all day doesn't make me feel that way, she does. And first I want to apologize to her about what I said to her yesterday. I'm sorry. And now, I want to ask her something." All the girls in class were whispering among themselves, probably wondering what he was talking about when he said he wanted to apologize. After all, none of them knew that he was anything more than a handsome face.

"Betty Quinlan, would you go out with me?" No, that's not really what he said. But it would go along with the story, the way it's been so depressing lately. What he really said was, "Cindy Vortex, I love you. Will you go out with me?" This was meet by the gasps of everyone, and a few girls turned to glare at me. I simply smiled.

_And don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet._

"Well, I'll be waiting for your reply." Then the intercom clicked off. Everyone was quiet, and staring at me. The guys, the kinda cute ones, looked at me as if they'd just lost any hope of ever asking me out. The girls, the popular ones, congratulated me with their eyes and their smiles, and the geeky girls just glared. Mrs. Smith stared at me too.

"Alright, well, back to our class project, you will be assigned to a group, five students..." Mrs. Smith said, and turned to write something on the board.

I didn't hear a word of it though. Jimmy Neutron had just asked me out!!!!!! I had to pinch myself. I didn't believe what happened. About five minutes later, Jimmy walked in, and all the whispering stopped as everyone shifted their gaze towards him. A blush found his face as he made his way back to his desk, next to me.

I looked up as he approached and smiled. "Is that a sign of things to come?" He whispered. I just continued smiling.

_And don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are._

_I couldn't help it, it's all your fault!_

At lunch, we took our usual seats at the popular table. But nothing distracted anyone's attention from Jimmy. And nothing distracted Jimmy's attention from anything but me. I looked at the silent kids around us, and glared at them. They started talking at once.

"So, uh, do you know what your, uh, answer is?" He asked me, in a down-to-earth tone. It reminded me of when we were in eigth grade and he had tried to ask me to the Christmas dance. But he had only got it halfway out of his mouth before he had mumbled the words, "never mind," and walked away. I had gone to the dance alone.

I reached over under the table and grabbed his hand. He looked up to meet my gaze and smiled.

"You don't care if everyone knows do you? Because I have a fool-proof, one point plan that will stop any rumors before they even start." I asked him.

"Why should I care? I asked you out over the intercom." He stated. He still couldn't resist the urge to be smarter than me.

"Oh, yea," I said blushing. Then I stood up on the table and cleared my throat.

"Attention all tenth graders! You all heard the morning announcements made by Ji-Jason Isaac. For those of you that didn't know, he asked me out. And I have given him my answer:yes! You may continue eating." I sat back down.

"So, when you announce things like that to everyone, people don't talk about it as much?" He questioned.

"Yep, because people know that everyone knows, so they don't waste their breath whispering to other people about it. Because it won't suprise anyone, because everyone knows!" I explained. He may be a genius, but he's not very socially educated.

"That makes a lot of sense. You're smarter than I ever gave you credit for!" He said, and he put his arm over my shoulders.

"I know, that's why I always started arguments with you when you questioned my intelligence. That, and I was trying to hide my true feelings for you." I was blushing madly now, but I continued talking, "You're a lot braver than I gave you credit for. I don't think I know of any guy that would ask me out over the intercom."

_Your love is thick, and it swallowed me whole._

_You're so much braver, than I gave you credit for._

"Yea, I had to think about it long and hard last night to gather up enough courage." He laughed as he remembered something. "Hey, Cindy. Remember when Nick kissed you in the fifth grade? And you yelled at him because he didn't ask?"

"Yea." I replied, wondering where he was going with this. It had to be somewhere good, because he had said the word 'kiss.'

"Well, I don't want you to yell at me, so, can I kiss you?" The last part was barely audible.

"Y-Yea. You can." I answered.

_That's not lip service._

Our heads tilted towards each other as he took his arm off of my shoulder. I felt electricity, flowing through me, and I bet that if my eyes were open, I probably couldn't see straight. I could hear his heartbeat, and it was completely in time with mine. I couldn't feel any force from his tongue, he wasn't trying to push it through my lips. His breath smelled really good too, like he had just chewed some bubble gum. It was awesome, every second of it. I could hear the faint sound of applause, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered more to me than the guy that was touching his lips against mine right now. When we let go, I could hear various people make catcalls, but that didn't bother me.

_You've already won me over, in spite of me._

_And don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet._

_And don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are._

_I couldn't help it, it's all your fault!_

It was our first kiss in front of everyone, and I was so happy right now that one little thought was pushed to the back of my head. That thought was, _If this was James Isaac Neutron, everyone would be laughing and making fun of us instead of cheering Jason and I on._ But that thought didn't pop up until I realized that the song I was listening to in my head now matched my mood.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things,_

_You held your breath, and the door for me._

_Thanks for your patience._

_You're the best listener, that I've ever met,_

_You're my best friend, best friends with benefits._

_What took me so long._

I wondered as I walked onto the bus that afternoon what would happen if everyone found out about Jimmy being Jason, and me bringing Jimmy back to life. I would probably be banned just like Nick, but then I realized that I wouldn't care. I'd be happy anyways.

_I've never felt, this happy before,_

_I've never wanted, something rational._

_I am aware now,_

_I am aware now._

I smiled as Jimmy walked me to my house. "Thanks for always saving me Cindy." He kissed me quickly.

"How do I ever save you, except, maybe, when I helped you on Intergalactic Showdown, and well, when I brought you back to life?"

"Just being alive, and paying attention for me." Then he opened the door. "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked in and closed the door, after watching him walk over to his house.

_You've already won me over, in spite of me._

_And don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet_.

_And don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are._

_I couldn't help it, it's all your fault!_

**Hope this chapter entertained you. It sure took me long enough to write.**

**Kristi**

**I don't have to tell you to R & R, do I?**


	8. Swallow The Knife

**Here's the second to last chapter! Hope you guys like it! And I think that the last chapter will suprise everyone...he he he.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Do I sound like a millionaire?**

**Swallow The Knife**

_So our open wounds will bleed,_

_Until our veins run dry._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had the feeling that something just wasn't right in my life, like I was living a lie. Maybe I wasn't, but I was helping someone else live dishonestly. It wasn't that big of a deal, at least I didn't think it was. But it swelled up in my stomach like I was going to throw up. I never did, but I hated that feeling. I layed awake for several hours, until I came to the conclusion of what I had to do. I knew that Jimmy wouldn't like it, but I hoped he was feeling the same thing I was right now. Then he'd understand.

_Now we have have to take this thorn,_

_And tear it from our side._

I looked at my clock. Finally. Time to get up. I jumped in the shower which made the bad feeling go away, for a while. I got dressed and walked out to the bus, to be greeted by Libby and Sheen.

"What's up, girl? You haven't called me in a while." Libby said as she approached me.

"Yea, what's crackin', homie?" Sheen said, making the hang loose sign with his hand.

"Sheen, sweetie, I don't want to hit you but I will if I have to!" Libby said. I laughed. Typical day in Retroville.

I still felt a little sick to my stomach, but the feeling went away when I saw Jimmy walking up to us. He may have looked like a skater punk to everyone else, but he still looked like the geeky know-it-all with the ice cream hair in my eyes. And maybe it was just because his personality change from 'Mr. Playa' to 'Sweet boyfriend every girl wished for' was making me hullucinate, but he was wearing his red atom shirt and his blue jeans that weren't rolled up at the bottom, although they didn't have holes in them like the jeans he wore when he was Jason. Obviously I wasn't hullucinating, because Sheen and Libby gasped too.

_Agitated at the fault line._

_Still agreed to disagree._

"Hey guys!" He walked up to me and kissed me on the lips quickly.

"Jason, wha-what are you doing in those clothes?" I said, trying to sound dissapointed and failing.

"To be completely honest, I was tired of living a lie." He looked at me with those deep blue eyes and my stomach pain went away imeddiately.

_You're connected at the heart,_

_But tonight we'll set you free._

"Ok," I just had to let the smile I was holding inside find it's way to my face.

He put his arm around me as we walked onto the bus, followed by Libby and Sheen, who had also put his arm around Libby. We were met by several looks, you know, the ones that seem as if the person just saw a ghost. I held my head up a little and ignored it. As far as I was concerned, we were the only two people on the bus. Or at least that's how I was going to act.

_So just swallow the knife,_

_Carve the way for your pride._

I sat down after Jimmy, and put my headphones on. I felt Jimmy put his arm on my back. He had his headphones on too. I guess it was better that way, so we couldn't hear what everyone was saying about us.

Nick walked up to me. I paused the song I was listening to. "I can not believe you. I mean, c'mon, that's Spewtron. Look, I don't know how you got back to life, but you better leave my girl alone." Jimmy looked up and then glared when he saw Nick.

"You know, going out with a stupid loser like that dork is like social suicide. I can't wait until we get to school!" With that he went back to his seat.

_Now our hands are tied._

_The problems lie within._

_And we pray for night,_

_To start over again._

The same thing happened to us all day. But when we got to lunch, it stopped. I got my lunch tray followed by Jimmy, and we made our way to where Libby and Sheen sat.

"Hey Libs!" I greeted, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey, Cindy. So, uh, what's up?" She looked quite confused whenever she looked at Jimmy.

"Nothing much." I said, nonchalantly.

Sheen leaned over to whisper to me. "What is Jimmy doing? He's blowing our plan into little, bite-size pieces!"

"I have no idea. Let's just play along, ok?" I whispered back.

He sat back down, then turned to Jimmy. "Jimmy, I know you like being your old, smart self, but for the love of Ultralord, what are you doing?!?!"

Anyone who wasn't staring at us, now were because of Sheen's little outburst.

I stood up. "Guys, I've gotta go to the bathroom. Libby..." I made a gesture for her to come with me with my head.

"Oh. Oh, right. Ok, we'll be back." She said, also standing up.

We walked across the ominously silent cafeteria to the hallway doors. The bathroom was right across the hallway from the cafeteria, so we were in the safe silence of the girl's bathroom.

_Even now as I write this down,_

_All pretentions disappear._

"Libby, I've been thinking. You know how I brought Jimmy back to life and stuff?" I asked her.

"Yea. Duh, Cindy, I was there." She answered, checking her make-up in the mirror on the bathroom wall.

"Well, remember when we went to see that movie Final Destination?" I asked.

"Yea. Where are you goin' with this, girl?" She turned to look at me seriously.

"Well, no one's gotten hurt or...killed, yet, but what if saving his life means that I helped him cheat death?" She stared at me.

"He didn't cheat death, he was already dead and you brought him back to life. That's not cheating death." She walked over to where I was sitting and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, but what if something does happen?" I looked into those caring brown eyes of my best friend.

"Well...then you can come talk to me." We smiled. "But don't do anything drastic until you talk it over with me."

With that, she picked up her purse. "I'm going back out to finish my lunch. Talk to ya later." She walked out the door, leaving me alone.

I grabbed my purse, put it on my shoulder, and walked over to look at my reflection in the mirror. My straight, blonde hair, which was usually kind of ratty looking(in a good way) was very pretty looking hanging down by my shoulders. My hoodie, which was my favorite one, was a black one that had the New Found Glory logo on it. I had taken a pair of scissors and cut the neck line a little. My purse, which was plaid with a lot metal zippers and key rings on it, was my favorite purse. I made sure that my eyeliner wasn't running, I walked out of the bathroom and back into the cafeteria. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, as my cousin Amy would say.

_Now our impulses will bite, _

_At the ankles of our fear._

"Hey guys, I'm back." I tried to make myself smile as I sat back down at our table.

"Hey Cin. You alright?" Jimmy asked me in a modest voice that told me he could tell my smile was forced.

"Yea, I'm fine. My eye liner was running, so, you know, I had to fix it, and it made my eyes hurt. That's why they're all red and puffy." He smiled and grabbed my hand, though his smile was questioning.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened to that Nick kid?" Someone who was walking past me said to his compatriot.

"What? What happened to Nick Dean?" He turned to look at me and I realized that the boy was probably in eigth grade.

"He got hit by a semi while he was driving his motorcycle home because he didn't want to go to the rest of the day of school today. His brakeline snapped, and he slid under it.I personally think he deserved it, the little bas-"

"Hit by a semi?!?! That's really disturbing. Is he still alive?" I asked jumping up to face the kid.

"Why do you care Cindy, you hated him. I extremely disliked him, too. I don't think anyone liked him." Sheen started branching off to relate the conversation to Ultralord.

"Yea, he's still alive. Hey, if I were in tenth grade, would you go ou-"

"No." I answered him nonchalantly. He walked away with his head down, then saw his friend and went to catch up.

_So swallow the knife,_

_Carve the way for your pride._

I turned to find Libby giving me weird looks. I knew it related to our conversation in the bathroom, and somehow she did too. But it wasn't that big of a deal. After all, it was Nick. And, it wasn't like he was dead or anything. But, I have to admit, he did deserve it, and he was a bastard, like that kid had almost said. Still, I felt like it was partially if not distinctly my fault. It was a weird feeling, but weird feelings were becoming normal for me.

"Hey Cindy. What's shakin?" Betty walked up, giving Jimmy bedroom eyes the whole time.

"Nothing that you need to know about Quinlan." I answered and was about to turn around when her next words stopped me.

"Well, it has to be something I need to know about, especially if you've slept with any certain guys..." She went to walk away but I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I didn't sleep with anyone! But, even if I did, it wouldn't be a one-night stand like the ones you have." I said furiously, and saw a look of such deep frustration that it almost scared me. Almost.

"I haven't slept with anyone, but there is one person that I would like to sleep with..." She cast an amorous glance at Jimmy, but unfortunately for her I caught it.

"OH! Do you wanna take this outside?" I asked, with a look of utter hatred sweeping my features.

"Gladly."

"After you." I made a gesture to the door with my hands and followed her out it. I could hear Libby, Jimmy, and Sheen silently get up to follow us also.

We got outside, and I had to stop in my tracks, because I saw a bus fly past the school at an unreasonably fast speed. I blinked and thought about it. No one else had seemed to notice it. I turned to Libby.

"Libby, did you ust see that bus?" I whispered.

"No, are you seein things, girl?" I started to panic. But then I remembered where I was, and who I was furious at.

I ran up to Betty and did a jump-front snap-kick. She blocked it and punched at me swiftly.

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" Sheen yelled and he walked up a bit closer to watch. "Man, Jimmy, you're so lucky."

I heard a scoff come from Libby's direction, but I had to concentrate.

_Now our hands are tied,_

_The problems lie within._

_And we wait for night,_

_To start over again._

"Since when are you a martial artist?" I asked Betty.

"Since I was almost kidnapped by some guy in a Walmart." She looked defiant, and turned to see if Jimmy had seen the round kick she had just got me in the stomach with. Bad move. I side kicked her in the face and she stumbled back to where she had to balance herself on the edge of the sidewalk. I kept kicking. I didn't care how bad she was injured by me at that point, I wanted to beat her to a pulp. If that was possible for a human being to be beaten like that.

"You're such a biotch, Cindy!" She yelled at me. We stopped sparring as she backed onto the road to get away from me.

I realized that she had gotten right in the bus's path. "Betty, look, I think you should move. Get out of the road." I took a step toward her gently, but she only moved further into the path.

"Why should I do what you say? You've only stolen my love, my popularlarity, and most importantly my dignity. Well, you know what I think of you? I think you're a scummy, little-"

At that instant, the bujs flew by so fast, we didn't even see it hit her. All I remember seeing was Betty staqnding in the road, then for a split second I saw a bus take her place, then Betty and the bus were both gone and there was some blood splattered on the road a few yards up the road.

I turned to see the surprised and frightened faces of Jimmy, Libby, and Sheen.

"Libby!" I called out to her. I didn't have to say anything else.

She ran up to me and pulled me into an embrace that I returned. "You know what this means, right? Anybody that I come into contact with, gets severely hurt or dies."

"No, no Cindy. That wasn't your fault. It was Betty's stupidity and sheer ignorance that did it. I mean, you tried to save her right?" I turned away, and saw Jimmy in front of me. It was then that I began to think of another plan.

"Jimmy," I said, and a tear slid down the side of my face as I thought of what I had to do. "I want you to take me on a ride in your hovercar."

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I was pulled into an embrace as he softly whispered this in my ear. I could tell my question took him by surprise.

"I want to go over the ocean. It doesn't matter which one, I just want to see the ocean. I love the ocean, it makes me forget about all my stress."

"You sound so depressed. Lighten up. It wasn't your fault, and I'm actually kinda glad Betty's gone. She was a nuisance." He looked into my eyes lovingly. That just made more tears fall down my face.

"Jimmy, when Nick's brakeline snapped and he got hurt, I felt like it was my fault. Now, I definately feel like it's my fault that Betty's dead." He just gave me a pitiful look, like he knew what I felt, but I just couldn't quite place what else it was that I saw in his eyes.

He just hugged me tighter.

_Words are spoken, Words are broken down._

_So let's make this night be our best mistake,_

_So let's take this time to wipe the blood away._

**I hoped you guys were mildly entertained by this extremely long chapter. It took enough time to write it...**


	9. Dive Right In

**Hey!!!! A lot of you said that the last part of my last chapter was a lot like the scene of 'Mean Girls.' Well, that's kinda where I got it from. I got 'Mean Girls' for Christmas and I thought the girls at my school were mean!!!!!! They're nothing compared to that movie.**

**Karen:But if you're from Africa, then why are you white?**

**Gretchen:Oh my God, Karen, you just can't ask people why they're white!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Jimmy...or Mean Girls!**

_**Dive Right In**_

_So here I go, I'll dive right in._

We flew across the ocean. He turned to look at me, and I noticed sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He cried a bit.

"My...my cousin, you know, Ben? Well, he died...last night." I was taken aback by this, and I kissed him on the cheek. I knew how close him and his cousin were.

"Ok, Cin, we're here." He stopped the hovercar and sat in the seat next to me to put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing me here." I let a few tears drop down my cheeks as I thought of what I had to do. They went unnoticed.

"We can't stay here that long, though. I have to get back to the lab in about half an hour to test out my newest invention."

"Oh...ok." That just put even more pressure on me.

"Jimmy, I wanna look around on that island over there. Can we land?" I pointed across the hovercar to an island that even I could barely see.

"Sure, angel." He sat back down in the driver's seat and turned the hovercar towards the island, then accelerated to it.

"Angel?" I asked him skeptically.

"Yea." He replied blushing. "You...saved my life. You're my angel."

_Break through the waves, straight to the ocean floor._

I knew it was then that I had to do it. I didn't want to, because I never wanted anything else in life but Jimmy by my side, holding my hand. But, if I didn't, Libby could get killed, or Jimmy...or both of them. And then I would live life in some sort of mental institution, and I'll be alone and miserable. I just couldn't not do it. I'd be putting my dearest friends' lifes in danger. I leaned over the side of the craft. Looking down at the water, I could see the shadow from the hovercar. I leaned a little farther. You know how in a movie, when the main character's about to do something that will change the whole story, everything that happens moves in slow motion. Well, when Jimmy turned around and saw me, it was like slow motion. I saw him reach for me, I threw myself onto the inflated side of the craft and began to lose my grip. Instead of trying to hold on, Jimmy watched me as I let go. I could hear him scream, "NO!!!!!!!!" and watched as his tears started to fall. I felt bad, but I didn't have time to think about much.

At the top of my lungs, I screamed, "I love you, James Issac Neutron!"

Then, my body made contact with the water. I imeddiately began to drift upward, but I swam with all my strength towards the bottom. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the underwater world. As I looked around, I saw a sunken ship on the sea sloor. I swam to it.

_And although my hands are shaking, I lie perfectly still._

I ripped my jeans a little and tied them around one of the broken boards. I sat there in the murky silence and would've cried, but I don't think you can cry underwater. At least not in a noticeable way. I knew that suicide was like giving up. I couldn't erase that one thought from my mind, but I didn't want anything bad happening to my friends. My head began to feel light and airy, like I had been sucking helium or something. Then, I knew that I didn't have much longer. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again. I could see something far away in the water. The siloutte of someone, someone with a weird shaped figure. They wouldn't reach me in time to save me if it was someone coming to save me. Jimmy's face suddenly engraved itself in my brain. The distressed look on his face when he saw me going over the edge. The one that he had given me when I said that I should've never brought him back, except ten times worse.

_Cause I'm determined to let myself sink down._

The corners of my eyesight turned black and started closing in. I tried to gulp in air on instinct but all I got was water. I felt panic creep into every bone in my body, as about a half an inch of what I could see got blurry. Then, I couldn't see anything. It was darker than I had ever seen in my life. But I was alive for the nanosecond to hear someone calling my name frantically. Then I felt, saw, and heard nothing.

**Jimmy:**

I saw her floating eerily by a sunken ship and swam towards her as quick as I could. Her eyes were closed, and I noticed she was strangely still, it was the kind of stillness that you see and feel when you're around someone dead.

"Cindy!" I yelled, although it sounded like gurgling as the water distorted my words.

I cut the part of her jeans that was connecting her to the ship with my laser. Then I grabbed her around the waist and swam upward, not caring how low I was on oxygen and how much she was slowing me down. Our surroundings were getting brighter as we ascended rapidly towards the surface. When we broke the water at the surface, I noticed we were very near the island that Cindy had supposedly 'wanted to see.' I swam towards it, only thinking about what I would do if she was dead. In about five minutes time, we got to the island. I layed her down in the sand on her back and began giving her mouth-to-mouth. I'm not being a pervert or anything, but I thought she tasted good even if she was dead or hopefully unconcious. How I could think about something like that when the one person that I wanted to be with forever was going to die, I don't know. I stopped to see if I was making any progress, but saw I was failing. I began to cry out her name, tears flooding down my cheeks, almost blocking out my sight. Several tears landed on her.

_And I know, I'm buried too far down._

My world had come crashing into the same deathly sorrow that she had probably felt when I had died. I felt as if I would never be happy unless I died too, so I could be with her for all eternity. I was about to wipe the tears off her face when I saw the slight movement of her chest moving up and down. Suddenly she sat forward and started coughomg up water. It sounded very painful, so I sat next to her and held her hand, which she gripped tightly. She finished and layed back into my arms, soaking up the sun.

"Nothing's gonna happen." She said as she smiled up at me.

"What?" I was confused by her, which happened normally.

_To feel, the warmth from the sun again._

"I started something by bringing you to life. I had cheated death by doing that. And from then on, whoever you and I had come in contact with were going to die very soon like you did. Almost exactly like that movie Final Destination." I could hear the serious tone her voice suddenly had.

"Yea, I've seen that movie. But tons of people died in that movie." I watched her emerald eyes as they scanned the sky, and they sparkled with affection for me as I put my arms around her tighter.

"I love you." Those three simple words. It's funny how, even three simple words, eight letters, could affect someone's emotions, especially a guy like me. I have always kept my emotions locked up inside me until I met Cindy. She was the one girl that I had ever truly loved. She was the key to that lock on my feelings. I realized this then. "What?" She asked as I was staring at her.

"I love you, too." I was still puzzled about one thing, though. "But still, why in the world would you want to kill yourself? Suicide's just like giving up."

_I could wave my arms and swim away, but never reach the shore._

She looked at me strangely. "I didn't want anything bad to happen to you or Libby. I would die for either of you." I saw a genuine shine in her eyes that I knew had to be there for sure. I wasn't just imagining it.

"How are you so sure that it worked?"

"He told me." She looked up at the sky.

_But for now I will lay, face first in the sand._

"Can we stay on this island for the rest of the day?" She turned to me to ask.

"Uh, sure. But we'll need to leave before sundown." I answered, and she walked over to the water's edge. I sat up against a tree trunk.

_With the wreckage of ships that lost their way._

She leaned in towards me, and I unhesitantly leaned towards her. I knew that she was a good kisser, as I had kissed her before, but something about the way she kissed me then...I just can't explain it. It was too peaceful for words, like the tranquil island that we were on.

_And I know, I'm buried too far down,_

_To feel the warmth from the sun again._

_**The Geeks Get The Girls**_

**Cindy:**

For the first time in my life, I could say I was truly happy. If I've said it any other times in the telling of this story, ignore it. Now was the happiest time in my life. That one day, when Jimmy saved my life and everything just felt wonderful. Awesome. Complete. I'm sorry, I'm rambling, but if you've ever died and then came back to life(which I doubt, considering it doesn't happen often), then you'd understand the way I feel.

_Another Friday night,to get the feeling right,_

_At the bar, when he sees her coming over._

We sat at the water's edge and watched the waterfall trickle down the rocks. It made such a relaxing sound, that I quickly drifted off to sleep in Jimmy's arms.

_Whatcha gonna do? When she walks up to you?_

_Tongue tied, better get yourself together._

I awoke to Jimmy shaking me and saying my name gently. I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me, the ominous black clouds in the background.

"Cindy, we've gotta go. The clouds will make it get darker faster." He said with an abrubtly hard shake. I sat up.

"Alright, but how are you going to get the hovercar here?" I asked, suddenly thinking of it.

"Watch." He stated with a smile and pulled out his keyring.

He picked out a particularly crude square-shaped piece of metal with a button and pressed it. Within seconds, the hovercar appeared over us, blowing our hair in all directions. He jumped in, then offered me a hand, and I jumped in too. Cutting through the rain, we made it to Retroville just before the sun set.

_Pound another drink, give him time to think._

_"What's your sign?"-"Hey, I think you know a friend of mine."_

He walked me ovto my door, when my cell phone rang. I answered it, only to hear Libby's voice on the other line.

_All the stupid lines that he had ever heard, _

_Wouldn't come to mind, he couldn't say a word._

"Hey, girl! There's a party here at the Candy Bar. You need to be here, or you'll socially regret it!" Her peppy voice said.

"Alright, we'll be right down."

"We?"

"Yea, Jimmy and I."

"Oh, yea. I'm sorry, it's just so weird seeing you guys together...Well, hurry down." Then the line went dead as she hung up.

I flipped the phone closed and put it in my pocket. "Well, it looks like we're going down to the Candy Bar."

"Cool. But, uh, first things first. You need to get cleaned up." Jimmy said, looking me up and down with a kinda disgusted look.

I could imagine that I looked bad, since I had just almost drowned earlier that day. I ran into my house, changed my outfit, brushed and blow-dried my hair, and ran back down the stairs and out my door in a matter of twenty minutes.

_Tonight, Tonight, he's gonna get it right._

_Even losers can get lucky sometimes._

_All the freaks go on winning streaks._

_In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls._

We walked to the Candy Bar. When we got there, everyone clapped. I have no idea why, but I was liking the attention.

"You made it Cin." Nick, leaning on the counter, looking at me with a sly grin on his face.

"Yea, I did, huh? Oh, one thing. Don't call me Cin." I looked him directly in the eye as I walked away from Jimmy.

"Alright." He said reluctantly.

"I thought you were in the horpital." I said.

"I was." He pulled his arm into veiw, and it was in a cast. Then, he reached down and pulled his pants leg up, revealing a gigantic slash in his shin.

"Oh. So, I guess you expect me to go on a pity date with you." It was more a statement then a question, I knew how Nick worked.

"Well, yea, I mean, you're going out with a geek. Why can't you go on a pity date with me?" He looked at me maliciously.

"He's not a geek!" I almost yelled.

"Yes, he is. It's just like on of those corny teen movies where the geeks always get the girl." He looked at my expression to see if he was getting under my skin, but I remained impassive.

_Got her, hold her steady, _

_Forgot her name already._

I walked back over to Jimmy without a word to Nick. He put his arms around my neck and I leaned against him. Libby and Sheen walked up to us and started talking.

_Sweatin' hard, not a smooth operator._

_She's got it goin' on, dancing to her favorite song._

"Oh, I love this song!" Libby and I exclaimed at the same time, as Blink 182's _The Rock Show_ started playing over the loudspeakers.

We jumped out onto the dance floor and started dancing, leaving Jimmy and Sheen behind. Little did I know, Jimmy was watching me the whole time.

"Look at her." Jimmy said.

"I know, she's beautiful...dark brown skin, brown, caring eyes-"

"No, I'M talking about Cindy." He said.

"Oh, well, sorry." Sheen retorted sarcastically.

"The way she moves to the music..." An awestruck look came onto Jimmy's face, and Sheen waved his hand in front of it.

"Um, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." He sighed as he glanced back to where Cindy was dancing. "Just...fine..."

**I know, I know, you might think it's a stupid ending, but this chapter was just so long, it took me forever. I had to change some of the grammar, however the heck you spell that, and I had to find the two just right songs to match it. Which brings me to what I want to add, I love the song _Dive Right In_ by Story of the Year and _The Geeks Get The Girls _by American Hi-Fi. Well, that's it. This is the last chapter of my fanfiction. But don't worry, I'll have another one up sometime soon, just be patient... and I might even add another chapter to this one if I get enough reviews!!!!!!!! So review away!!!!!!!**


End file.
